


Benefits

by microbellamy



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Basically, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentioned Kun - Freeform, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Mentioned Yukhei, PWP, Rim job, Rimming, Top Liu Yang Yang, Twinks, ass eating, but the smut bro, but theres plot, eating ass, i have been writing this shit for over a month plz read it, mentioned ten - Freeform, mentioned wayv poly relationship, renyang, tags are hard bro, twink huang ren jun, wayv poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microbellamy/pseuds/microbellamy
Summary: “So, you’ve never like…”“No, we never talked about doing it. We’re kinda content with just fooling around that far, you know.” Renjun picked his head up to look at Yangyang across from him. “But you and the gege’s do?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Liu Yang Yang/Huang Ren Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Benefits

“Why are the gege’s away again?” Yangyang closed the front door behind Renjun as he removed his shoes before entering the WayV dorm. It was an early January night, the new year had just begun and the city seemed to be caught in a hangover from celebrating the holidays.

“They just needed their own time, you know,” Yangyang responded to his same age friend, setting a spare pair of slippers before him to wear. “We respect alone time and I guess everyone just needed it tonight. You sure Chenle couldn’t make it?”

Renjun shook his head and sweeped into the living room in front of Yangyang. The pair hang out when they manage to find time away from busy schedules; enjoying having a friend around the same age and being able to avoid any language barriers. Yangyang really looks forward to the time he gets to spend with Renjun because it feels like he’s a friend Yangyang has known forever, like another member of the weird family dynamic he has with the WayV members.

“Chenle is spending a couple extra days with his family before coming back for schedules,” Renjun comments, settling into a corner of the couch as Yangyang does the same on the opposite end.

“I’m not sure when the gege’s are supposed to come back tonight but you’re welcome to stay over,” Yangyang offered. He didn’t want to seem overbearing in making sure Renjun was comfortable but he honestly wanted this night to be relaxing for the both of them. They’ve both been preparing hard for the year end celebrations as NCT and WayV, so finally getting a chance to catch a break Yangyang wanted to spend it right without regrets.

“What do you want to do?” Renjun questioned, he lounged back with his head falling over the arm of the sofa. “We do the same thing every time we hang out. Not that it’s boring hanging out with you, Yangyang. I really love spending time with you.”

At the comment Yangyang’s cheeks flushed. He enjoyed being praised and dotted on by his friends. He never thought he would enjoy hearing it from his best friend though.

“I love spending time with you too, Renjun.” The older boy lifted his head up at Yangyang’s response, smiling brightly at him. “The gege’s and I usually just watch a movie or play games. We’re always so busy that we don’t do much together.”

Yangyang scratched the back of his head as he tried to rack his brain at what the pair could do. They watched a lot of the movies on Netflix already, played all the games that they have on the PlayStation and Switch, and the thought of the two of them in the kitchen cooking brings the smell of smoke to his nostrils already.

“There’s really nothing special that you do with, like, Kun-ge or Dejun gege?”

Instantly, Yangyang thought of the “special relationship” that he has with his members. Once again his cheeks flushed at the idea of his gege’s taking care of him and the idea of having Renjun do the same to him. Or Yangyang being able to show his friend exactly what he does with the WayV members.

Shaking his head, Yangyang disregarded the thought as he wiped his hand over his face trying to hide his bright red cheeks and the smile playing on his lips. Though it was too late because Renjun had already lent forward, sitting on his knees looking at Yangyang intently.

“There is! What do you guys do?”

“Nothing!”

“Of course there is! Why are your cheeks all red then?”

Renjun had now slinked even closer to Yangyang, their faces inches from each other. The room became unbearably hot suddenly. The younger wouldn’t dare look his friend in the eye as he looked everywhere but his face. The smell of Renjun’s cologne drowned Yangyang, sending tantalising thoughts spiraling in his head.

It wasn’t that Yangyang was embarrassed to tell Renjun that he and his members released their sexual frustration with each other, it was more of the fact that he didn’t know how Renjun would react. He could either be completely disgusted or would want to join.

And at that thought his face burned brighter as he tried to move away from Renjun before he could expose himself even more to the expecting gaze his friend casted on him.

“You can’t tell anyone! Promise!” Yangyang caved, having now found the strength to set his hands on Renjun’s shoulders, pushing him back to sit on his haunches. “It can only stay between the WayV gege’s, okay?”

Nodding his head, Renjun agreed. His eyes held a glimmer of curiosity as a smile pulled at his lips. Though, Yangyang felt completely different. He was worried that maybe Renjun would see him differently after he finds out, that their relationship would be awkward.

“There’s times where, well you know, you just need to, uhm…,” Yangyang trailed, trying to find the strength to just tell him. “It’s not that we aren’t safe or that it’s to release frustration it’s just to, like, do it.”

“You’re being very vague, Yangyang.” Renjun now had his lips in a slight frown as he tried to decipher what his friend was saying to him.

Yangyang looked in his eyes. He trusted his friend. Why should he be so afraid that he would turn him away just because he knows something personal about him. Renjun isn’t that kind of person anyways, he’s a caring and understanding guy.

“We fuck,” Yangyang blurted. Now avoiding Renjun’s gaze he played with the hem of his pant leg, though still feeling his eyes roaming his body. Maybe he was expecting more from him, like an explanation as to why and how and when it started.

The room was completely silent. The only sound was the ice machine in the kitchen buzzing and the air conditioning turning on down the hallway. It kicked Yangyang in the gut realizing that Renjun was still sitting in front of him, having not moved or spoken for close to a minute.

“You know what, just for-“

“We do it too.”

“What?”

“The guys in Dream, we do it too,” Renjun said. Yangyang was now staring Renjun down who had his head point towards the cushion of the couch. The younger boy could slightly see the blush forming on his friend's cheeks as he sat up straight in his seat. “Well, not like,”fuck fuck” but like he make out and do hand jobs or whatever.”

Yangyang honestly didn’t know how to respond to Renjun. He was definitely shocked to say the least. But there also seemed to be another emotion bubbling in his stomach as he cleared his throat.

“So, you’ve never like…”

“No, we never talked about doing it. We’re kinda content with just fooling around that far, you know.” Renjun picked his head up to look at Yangyang across from him. “But you and the gege’s do?”

It was now Yangyangs turn to become shy once again. He shuffled around in his seat as he brought his legs underneath him, sitting on his haunches just like Renjun. That feeling he felt in his gut boiled like a fire was lit beneath it and somehow it brought a smile to his lips.

“Yeah, like I said we do it safely and not when we’re angry or frustrated. Just kinda when we need pleasure or comfort. We just feel safe enough to do with each other.”

Renjun hummed in response, having now come around to look Yangyang in the eye. All of the worries that the younger boy had washed away as he realised his friend wasn’t running away from him or saying nasty things about his sexual activities. If anything it felt nice to know that he and his gege’s aren’t the only one at SM Entertainment getting it on with their bandmates.

“What-what do you and the gege’s do?” Renjun asked, that bright burning crimson color appearing on his cheeks again. And that fiery sensation in Yangyang’s stomach roared for a third time as he kept his gaze steady with Renjun. “If I can ask! I don’t mean to be so personal. You don’t have to tell me, Yangyang”

“No! No, it’s fine! I don’t mind really,” Yangyang spoke, now looking away from Renjun. “They take care of me. They just, you know, kiss me and hold me. And we cuddle sometimes. But when we just need to have sex they are always so nice to me.

“Ten gege likes it when I sit in his lap so he can hold me close. And Yukhei gege actually really enjoys it when I call him daddy. I am just content with them spending time with me like that. It feels special that you are able to find people in your life that will do things like that with you.”

Again, Renjun hummed and nodded his head in understanding. Yangyang nodded his head too, a small smile on his lips. His stomach still did somersaults, feeling like he was going to be sick.

“Can I try?” Renjun asked, covering his face with the sleeves of his sweater balled up in his hands. The younger’s gut had now felt like it was being stabbed continuously; tossing and turning, dancing like it was stepping across hot coals.

“T-try?” Yangyang stuttered out. Renjun has now laid down on his back to avoid looking his friend in the face. Almost immediately the air conditioner and the freezer turned off, leaving the dorm in absolute silence. “Like… have sex?”

“Yes,” the older boy squeaked out.

“With me?”

“Yes! With you!” Renjun sat up in his seat and removed his hands from his eyes to look at Yangyang. The distance between the two of them was minimal, their knees touching as Yangyang could feel his friend’s hot breath on his cold cheeks. “I-I want to try and I know if I asked Jeno or Jaemin they wouldn’t because they’re too scared to do it but I really want to try and I don’t trust the hyungs that much to help me and I don’t know the geges that well and-and I trust you Yangyang.”

There were absolutely no thoughts happening in Yangyang’s head, only that his stomach hurt like hell as he kept staring into Renjun’s shiny brown eyes. His long eyelashes winked at him as Renjun waited patiently for his friend to respond, but all Yangyang could do was sit there like an idiot.

Fuck, Yangyang wants to bone his best friend. Double fuck, Renjun wants to fuck his best friend too.

“I’m not like an expert at sex or anything, Renjun. I just do it with the gege’s and they aren’t professionals either, so like…”

“I’m not saying it needs to be perfect, Yangyang,” Renjun’s voice became soft and shaky. He’s worked up this much courage so far. Why should he continue to be nervous? “I just have never done it before and I guess I want to try it… with you.”

There goes Yangyang’s stomach again doing aerial acts across his abdomen. The tingling sensation had spread now to his chest, squeezing around his lungs as he fought to breath. It also encased his groin as he felt the familiar tightening of his cock against his jeans. Oh god why did he have to fall for Huang Renjun?

“Are you sure, Renjun? I just want to make sure this is what you want.” Almost automatically Renjun nodded his head in confirmation as he smiled lightly. Damn, Yangyang can feel his head spinning now as he watched his friend before him.

“I trust you,” Renjun murmured as he rested a hand on Yangyang’s thigh. Without moving anymore the pair stared at each other, seeming to search for each other's intentions and waiting for someone to make a move. “What do you want me to do?”

Why should Yangyang feel scared? Renjun is literally telling him that he wants him to fuck him. It just happened suddenly. This isn’t why Renjun came here tonight. They were supposed to hang out; best friends doing best friend things, not going down on one another. Yangyang has no ill intentions of hurting Renjun or pushing him any further than what he wants. He also knows Renjun and his limits. He’s just worried that whatever happens next Renjun would no longer want to be friends with him.

Yangyang guesses Renjun could feel his concern because he reached in with his lips to kiss Yangyang’s cheek. Pulling back, they again gazed into each other’s faces. This was really going to happen. Man, why does his friend have to be so pretty sitting in front of him with his grey hair tucked behind his ear and his lips pouting and his eyes twinkling and his hand crawling up his thigh and his cheeks flushed pink.

“On your back,” Yangyang ordered, giving Renjun no time to do as he’s told as he pushes him backwards. “I just want to let you know I’m usually not, like… I don’t dominate with the gege’s so I’m sorry if I’m not good.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Yangyang.”

His eyes, goddamn, his eyes just keep pulling Yangyang in. They shimmer and sparkle in the dim lights of the living room as Yangyang takes his position over Renjun’s hips. The soft brown hue is like melted chocolate, flowing and hot yet gentle and subtle. Yangyang wants to melt in his eyes.

“I’m gonna eat you out,” Yangyang said, roaming Renjun’s face with his eyes finding a look of surprise appearing. But it soon left as the older started chuckling softly, sending Yangyang into a fit of laughter as well. Leaning down, Yangyang kissed Renjun’s forehead, trailing kisses down from his brownbone to his chin, skipping over his lips on purpose, and going to his neck to nibble lightly at his skin.

The pair stayed like that for a while. Yangyang leaving small bruises on Renjun’s neck as the older boy had his hands crawling up and down his back. It was sweet for the both of them. A chance to become familiar with one another before Yangyang began what he promised.

It was actually kind of a worrisome thought for Yangyang. Like he told Renjun, he’s not a dominant guy so of course he doesn’t have practice with giving head, but receiving that’s a whole other story. So the younger has every right to feel like he could ruin his one shot with his best friend. No, he could ruin the one chance he has with showing Renjun how good sex feels.

Again, it seemed that Renjun could sense Yangyang’s tension as he pulled his face away from his neck. His fucking eyes, how can someone be blessed with such beautiful eyes.

“If it helps you any, I’m nervous too.” Renjun smiled and Yangyang’s worries washed away in the brown eyes staring back at him. “At least you have experience. I’m a newbie.” The pair chuckled and Yangyang took this as a chance to sweep Renjun up into a sitting position, his back resting against the couch and his feet on the ground.

“Not when I’m done with you.”

Yangyang took action to start stripping himself, removing his shirt top, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding out of them as he noticed Renjun hadn’t moved. He was staring at him getting undressed with a slight smirk on his face.

“Pants. Off.” Yangyang requested trying to sound loud and in control but failing miserably as Renjun laughed aloud. It wasn’t that he was laughing at Yangyang, he was laughing with him. That twisting feeling Yangyang’s stomach had finally settled but the uncontrollable sensation taking over his cock had become so overwhelming he didn’t know what to do.

Usually by now, one of his members would already be playing with his cock or fucking his mouth or pounding him from the behind. This was so different from what he normally does during sex. Not until now did Yangyang realize he was still standing in the middle of the living room with only his boxers on.

“I said pants off, Renjun.” Swooping in with his hands around the back of Renjun’s knees, Yangyang settled his friend's legs on top of his shoulders. The pair were now back on the couch as Renjun laid on his back and Yangyang was kneeling over his body. “You’ll listen to me or we’ll finish this before you even get to cum.”

This time neither of them laughed. It was time to get serious, Yangayng knew. Leaning down he started removing Renjun’s pants with one hand as he used his other to slide up his shirt. His fingers grazed over his nipples and it produced a low groan from his mouth. It made Yangyang smirk greedily. He was doing something right and he wasn’t going to stop.

Playing with Renjun’s sensitive nipples, Yangyang managed to get the button and fly undone on the jeans but failed to slink them off of his legs. It was fine though, Yangyang only needed a little bit of room to get his hand down the front of Renjun’s boxers. But he wasn’t going to start the fun stuff just yet. Yangyang wanted his friend to experience the whole package deal.

“Kiss me,” Renjun begged, throwing his hands around Yangyang’s neck to bring him close to his face. At his request the pair kissed with sloppy tongues and saliva mixing. Moving in closer so that Yangyang wasn’t craning his neck to kiss Renjun they deepened their embrace. Cock against cock, lips against lips. Again a moan escaped the older boys mouth as he racked his hands through Yangyang’s hair.

The pair continued to hold each other in this position. Yangyang tweaking Renjun’s nipple to produce an angelic sound and Renjun massaging his friends head as they breathed heavily behind rough kisses.

“I’m gonna suck you so hard you won’t be able to feel your dick for days after.” It was a shock that that sentence even came out of Yangyang’s mouth and it seemed even more of a suckerpunch to Renjun as he pulled away from the kiss. Yangyang feels like he might have overstepped his boundaries.

“Please, I want you,” Renjun pleaded. Now why did the universe have to place such an adorable brown eyed boy into Yangyang’s life?

Hands sunk deeper into Yangyang’s scalp as he was thrusted back into Renjun’s lips. The kiss became erratic and disheveled as the younger now started to grind against Renjun’s cock. This caused the older to moan louder than before and send his legs tighter around Yangyang’s neck, his ankles crossing over one another to lock him in between his legs.

This wasn’t going to fly with Yangyang though. Snaking his arms out from under Renjuns shirt, he slid his hands under his torso to lift his upper body off of the sofa. Now their chests laid against each other, their breaths mixing.

“Eat me out. I want it, please.” Yangyang felt like he was doing something right if he had Renjun begging to be eaten like his life depended on it.

To satisfy his friend's demands, Yangyang removed himself from Renjuns embrace to help him out of his jeans and boxers. It was known that Renjun had a small build compared to the other members of NCT and it was the same for Yangyang with his WayV friends, but looking down at his friend now Yangyang found the slight muscle on his thighs delicious to look at and couldn't wait to sink his nails into the soft flesh.

Yangyang didn’t forget to get a good look at how Renjen looked as he stood on his knees between his legs. His face was completely filled with bliss. A smile so precious painted prettily on his lips and his eyes once again glimmering in the faint light. His neck marked with Yangyang’s teeth, a trail of purple oblong circles sure to be present for well over a week. His chest heaving to catch his breath from the frantic and fantastic makeout session they just had.

And his cock. For being a small stature boy it was pretty big. Yangyang was never picky about size though.

Once again, Renjun placed his ankles upon Yangyang’s shoulders. It was the perfect chance for the younger to see exactly how much Renjun was enjoying himself. They haven’t even started and he’s already so worked up. It was time for Yangyang to truly show his friend how good sex can be.

Yangyang didn’t exactly know how to eat someone out, only ever having had Ten gege do it to him a couple times before, but he was sure it couldn’t be that complicated. It’s not like Renjun would know the difference from a good tongue fucking to a bad one anyways. If he was squirming and calling out his name then Yangyang would know he’s doing something right.

Practically diving into Renjun’s crotch, Yangyang allowed his friend to relax into his touch. His hand falling to the base of his cock and the other going to rest on the thigh against the back of the couch. And like he was tasting a popsicle he swiped his tongue from Renjun’s hole to the underside of his dick, pulling back to look at his face when he was done.

Renjun’s eyes were rolling back into his head at the sensation, his eyes closed and a shiver climbing his body. Yangyang was satisfied with his first action but he only just began.

“You can hold onto my hair if you want. It won’t hurt me,” Yangyang spoke. All Renjun could do was nod in confirmation before throwing his arm over his face to hide the annoying blush. At the movement, Yangyang launched back to continue what he was doing earlier.

This was definitely a big change for Yangyang. He has never been given the chance to be a person on top, the dom in a relationship. He’s so glad he agreed to this with Renjun. Now he knows why his geges get a kick out of it. He wished he had a little complacent sub to have fun with more. Though messing around with Renjun will do for now. He just hopes that he’s doing a good enough job currently that, even though he’s dreaming unrealistically, Renjun would consider doing this again.

“Ah, Yangyang, that feels so good,” Renjun sputtered. Yangyang knew he was doing really good right then because he had to hold Renjun’s leg tighter against the seat of the couch so his legs didn’t collapse onto his head. “Can-can I touch myself?”

How polient of Renjun to ask. It actually made Yangyang so wet hearing the question come out of his mouth. He wouldn’t be surprised if his cum was making a stain on the couch beneath him.

Yangyang answered Renjun’s question by grabbing his cock with his free hand, squeezing before he heard a yelp of pleasure fall from his friends mouth. His head was still stuffed between the older boy's legs as he alternated between tightening his hold on his cock and sticking his tongue into Renjun’s tight hole. This was thrilling for Yangyang and he was sure it was twice as exhilarating for Renjun to get his ass eaten.

Not long after Yangyang started teasing the boy did he feel his hands grab hold of his hair. Renjun tugged on the brown tufts as he cried out loud, such a pleasurable sound that filled Yangyang’s ears and cock up. Was he really going to cum before Renjun did?

“I’m gonna…,” Renjun spoke, the grip on Yangyang’s hair becoming tighter in a means to finish his sentence. But Yangyang didn’t need to know what he was going to say because he knew he was going to cum as well.

Yangyang finished up tasting Renjun and moved along to kiss at the soft skin of his thigh, sucking and biting there as well to leave hickies for later. At this action, Renjun moaned and felt like he did it right into Yangyang’s ear. Yup, he was for sure going to fold before Renjun did.

As if Renjun could read his mind, like he had the whole night, Renjun removed his hands from Yangyang’s hair so that he could move to become more comfortable. The hand around Renjun’s cock disappeared and Yangyang’s lip replaced it, where not long after Renjun came into his mouth.

Sweat and saliva mixed with the taste of Renjun, a different flavor from his gege’s but a feeling he’s familiar with. To cull Renjun down from his high, Yangyang continued to suck and blow his cock slowly, hoping not to cause another orgasm. Between the feeling of swallowing Renjun’s cum and his legs shaking from the overstimulation Yangyang realized that he himself had also came during the ordeal, having become too involved in helping Renjun achieve his request of having sex with his best friend.

This will definitely be something Yangyang will enjoy thinking about for days. As Yangyang slowed down his bobbing and started massaging the inside of Renjun’s legs he noticed that the older had calmed down and officially came off of his high.

“How are you feeling?” Yangyang asked as he removed himself from Renjun’s cock and slid up to meet a small smile forming on his friend's lips.

“You lied,” Renjun complained, his hands coming up to wrap around Yangyang’s back. “You were good. You were better than good, you were amazing, Yangyang.”

“Well you were the first person I got to eat out.”

“And you were my first ever.”

The pair lightly laughed as they continued to look into each other's eyes. Renjun’s sweet chocolate hues melted Yangyang one more time before he closed them and sighed contently. Even though the WayV gege’s could show up any minute the two boys didn’t want to move from their position, enjoying holding each other in their light embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! I love renyang dynamic so I really wanted to write this~
> 
> leave kudos and comments  
> (twt @rnjnwife)


End file.
